Le nouvel an presque mouvementé de Severus Snape (OS)
by Aesalys
Summary: Suite du parfait Noël de Severus Snape. Une visite chez les (futurs) beaux-parents, ça vous dit?


Nouvel an

.

Severus, comme chaque matin depuis le début des vacances, ouvrit les yeux sur un élément nu de sa compagne. Ce matin, ce fut son épaule, ronde, brune et douce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge un peu, change de côté et ne dévoile un sein, puis l'autre. Le froid vint la réveiller et elle chougna un peu, _(si elle chougne trop, qu'il la vire et qu'il me prenne à la place ! =) )_ se retournant sur le ventre et se recouvrant de la couette bien chaude.

« Tu veux petit-déjeuner maintenant ? » tenta-t-il, presque moqueur, sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas quitter le lit avant vingt bonnes minutes, espérant –sans succès- se rendormir un peu, comme la plupart des matins chômés.

Effectivement, elle le rejoignit dans la kitchenette une petite demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux filant en tous sens, une robe turquoise passée sur ses formes pleines, et une paire de chaussettes épaisses et bariolées aux pieds.

« Il reste des œufs ? » lança-t-elle en guise de salut, et elle alla se servir lorsqu'il eut confirmé d'un signe de tête.

« Il y a surtout de la bûche » proposa-t-il en désignant sa propre petite assiette.

« Laquelle ? Les framboises ou le caramel ?

-Non, poire-chocolat. Envoi de Molly… »

Elle reposa un peu vite ses deux œufs et vérifia le petit réfrigérateur, découvrant effectivement une boîte à gâteaux carrée.

Elle récupéra une des parts, se versa un café et vint s'asseoir.

« Tu es prêt ?

-Sans doute plus que toi…

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, voyons… »Elle sourit et lui titilla la cheville du bout des orteils, moqueuse.

« Tu penses que ton père va me réduire en charpie ? » Son ton était plus assuré que ce qu'il ressentait. Certes, Hermione s'était éloignée des siens en devenant professeur, les soirées et week-end de garde l'empêchant de rendre de fréquentes et longues visites à ses parents, mais elle restait néanmoins très attachée aux siens, et s'efforçait de leur écrire plusieurs fois par semaine.

« Je pense surtout qu'après Ron, ils sont prêts à tout, mais surtout au pire… » plaisanta-t-elle plus ou moins tout en regardant Pattenrond venir se frotter contre ses chevilles.

.

oOo

.

La demeure des Granger comportait un joli cabinet de dentisterie au rez-de-chaussée, ainsi qu'une partie de leur logement. En réalité l'ancienne salle à manger avait été agrandie, une dépendance avait été ajoutée, et ce duo était leur lieu de travail. L'entrée des patients se faisait par une allée gravillonnée de blanc, celle des visiteurs privés par une seconde allée, pavée quant à elle, passant à l'ombre de jolis arbres taillés.

La neige qui recouvrait le tout crissa sous leurs pas lorsqu'ils traversèrent le jardinet, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant que Severus ne frappe, le laissant main en l'air.

« Coucou ma chériiie ! » s'exclama sa mère, venant l'enlacer, ajoutant alors, le nez dans ses cheveux « Pourquoi les as-tu laissés comme ça ? Tu aurais pu…

-Mamaaan… » soupira-t-elle.

« Un tissage ou un lissage et tu serais beaucoup plus charmante !

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde » contra-t-elle joyeusement, avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement « Maman, je te présente Severus.

-Madame, ench-

-Vous la préférez vraiment avec sa tignasse emmêlée ? »

Severus arqua un sourcil interrogateur et trancha de sa voix de velours. « Je préfère faire souffrir que de mentir.

-Conséquence de la guerre, maman » souffla Hermione sur un ton de confidence avant de la pousser dans la maison. « Il fait froid, la vache ! »

Hermione tenait de sa mère les grandes lignes de sa silhouette et certains tics, nota rapidement Severus, se trouvant immédiatement stupide.

L'arrivée de son père confirma ce qu'elle lui avait déjà révélé quelques semaines auparavant : son adoption. Mais pourtant, elle gardait quelques points de ressemblance avec ses parents, issus sans doute d'une forme de mimétisme.

La stature solide du père aurait sans doute impressionné Severus quelques années auparavant : malgré une apparente prise de poids, il avait gardé une certaine musculature, prouvant ce qu'Hermione lui avait déjà raconté –le jogging matinal d'une heure minimum, six jours par semaine.

Les hommes se saluèrent avec un mélange de concours de virilité et d'amabilité non feinte. Le père d'Hermione semblait pressé de lier connaissance, sa mère de critiquer sa fille, tout en lui indiquant que 'même ainsi elle était très mignonne'.

Elle avait enfilé un t-shirt turquoise couvert de perles formant un motif de renne, camouflé sous un pull chocolat croisé sur la poitrine. Un jean affichant de petites broderies et des chaussures un peu trop abîmées complétaient sa tenue.

Severus avait préféré plus d'élégance et avait acheté pour l'occasion un costume trois-pièces Moldu comprenant un pantalon et une veste noirs ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, qu'il avait prise sur mesures.

Il était sans doute trop cintré, se compara-t-il aux parents de son aimée. Sa mère avait enfilé une robe rouge fleurie qui ne la rajeunissait pas franchement, et son père portait un pull qui ressemblait un peu trop aux pulls Weasley de Noël pour pouvoir vraiment être autre chose, sur un pantalon gris somme toute banal.

Patrick attira Severus d'un geste dans la cuisine, soi-disant pour admirer la volaille, ce qu'ils firent plus ou moins, puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent accroupis devant le four, face à une dinde presque rôtie et bien trop grosse pour leur petit nombre. Les légumes –pommes de terre, carottes, petits oignons- mijotaient à part au-dessus de leurs têtes. Severus repéra –avec délice- de gros marrons servant de farce à la dinde, et quelques champignons nager dans la sauce, alors que le père d'Hermione lançait les grandes questions.

« Je ne vais pas éviter le cliché, mais… Quelles sont vos intentions envers ma fille ?

-Si cela lui convient, nous serons fiancés dans quelques temps et mariés pour mon anniversaire –pas celui de ce janvier, le suivant… »

Patrick explosa de rire, au risque presque d'en tomber sur les fesses, ce qu'il évita en se rattrapant à la poignée du four, qui s'ouvrit en lui envoyant une vapeur épaisse et bien odorante au visage, embuant ses lunettes.

« Je plaisantais, voyons ! Je ne pensais pas que vous répondriez vraiment… » Il reprit un peu son souffle et souffla plus bas « Vous pensez vraiment à la demander en mariage ou vous dites ça pour plaire aux parents ?

-La bague… » Il joignit le geste à la parole, « ne me quitte pas. »

Patrick émit un sifflement d'admiration devant la bague d'or blanc affichant une émeraude allongée et une multitude de petits diamants serpentant de chaque côté.

« Bravo ! Vous ne comptez pas me demander sa main ?

-Je comptais le faire dans quelques semaines, en vérité. »

Patrick gloussa à nouveau.

« Vous êtes bien trop sérieux –je plaisantais. Bon… Et si nous y allions ? » Il se redressa en souplesse et reprit le couloir en sens inverse. Severus le suivit, partant en direction des voix de leur compagne respective.

Hermione avait retiré son pull et le hibou miroitait étrangement dans la lueur du feu, semblant presque vivant. C'était pourtant un t-shirt Moldu, se rappela Severus, qui l'avait accompagnée pour cet achat en particulier.

« Eh bien ? Le repas vous convient ?

-Comment ?

-Hermione m'a dit que vous ne mangiez pas grand-chose… Vous êtes difficile ?

-Non, pas du tout… Je n'ai simplement pas… l'habitude de beaucoup manger » termina-t-il en voyant Hermione faire les gros yeux à Grace.

« Maman… Laisse-le un peu ! Et j'ai juste dit qu'il était très mince, pas qu-

-Il est _maigre_ » corrigea sa mère avec un geste destiné à faire taire sa fille. « Tu ne le nourris pas ?

-Les elfes font à manger à Poudlard, maman !

-Justement ! Ce n'est peut-être pas très bon de laisser ça à des créatures non-humaines ! Ils n'ont pas les mêmes goûts que nous, logiquement !

-Je mange ce qu'ils font, moi ! » contra Hermione avant de rougir. « J'ai même pris du poids depuis septembre… _(elle est enceinte ?)_

-J'avais vu, mais ça ne veut rien dire, tu mangerais n'importe quoi.

-Rassurez-vous, madame » interrompit Severus, espérant éviter une montée de ton. « Leur cuisine est très bonne, je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude de beaucoup manger. Je mange correctement à table, mais j'ai tendance à trop me plonger dans le travail et à sauter des repas lorsque cela arrive. »

Craignant –à raison- que Grace n'enchaîne sur un nouveau reproche envers sa fille, Patrick lança un autre sujet plus passe-partout, qui détendit tout le monde : les cadeaux reçus quelques jours auparavant, permettant notamment à son épouse de s'extasier sur le foulard fait main envoyé par sa fille.

.

oOo

.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'estomac plein à craquer et l'esprit un peu embrumé par les vapeurs du mousseux de qualité fourni par les parents d'Hermione, Severus entama le compte à rebours, en cœur avec la petite famille.

Lorsqu'il se conclut, il embrassa Hermione, et, observant le trio Granger, se dit que oui, il serait heureux d'épouser la jeune femme, et de faire de ses parents les siens –en quelque sorte.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de MademoiselleP : C'est tellement agréable de lire ça, c'est tout doux, tout mignon et assez drôle. J'aime bien les parents d'Hermione, que je n'imaginais absolument pas comme ça. ^^ Et Severus, toujours aussi craquant !

.

Note d'Edhil : Très mignon encore une fois, et Severus qui est tellement guindé... ^^

.

Note de _Mouette_ : Toujours aussi ravie de pouvoir aider à la betaisation ! Tout compte fait, on peut très bien s'habituer à une Hermione noire. Et puis,comme il a été dit pas J.K.R, il n'est précisé à aucun moment qu'Hermione est blanche ! Enjoy !

.

.

elle chougna un peu _(si elle chougne trop, qu'il la vire et qu'il me prenne à la place ! =) )_

.

« J'ai même pris du poids depuis septembre… _(elle est enceinte ?)_ Aë : Ben… Non. Les elfes cuisinent mieux que Mione, c'est tout.


End file.
